


Bakardade (Loneliness)

by princesagili



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hardcore hand holding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesagili/pseuds/princesagili
Summary: Eddie is not used to loneliness. It’s his biggest fear, what used to eat him alive back when his life couldn’t be worse.He is not alone anymore.





	Bakardade (Loneliness)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know everyone is horny about the movie (me included) but you know what. I'm a coward and I'm NOT writing nsfw. Insult me if you want.
> 
> I have read some of the comics, but I like the movie-verse better. Less toxicity, funnier, everyone is safer. Excluding the ones who die. That makes me angry.
> 
> First time writing about Marvel because it's a canon shitfest. So you have been warned.

Eddie should be used to loneliness.

 

Six months passed after Anne broke up with him. Six months without a job. Six months living in a tiny apartment with paper walls, fridge full of cheap beer and fast food.

 

Everything has changed, minus the trashy fast food.

 

He and Anne are not back together, but he understands. He misses her, will probably miss her forever, but she has Dan now, and Dan is a good person who loves her like she deserves, without the egoistical shit Eddie used to pull.

 

So many lives ruined because he failed to do the right thing. He cannot blame anyone but himself.

 

Eddie is not used to loneliness. It’s his biggest fear, what used to eat him alive back when his life couldn’t be worse.

 

He is not alone anymore.

 

**_We will get her back._ **

 

Eddie bites a loaf of bread, dripping with Nutella, and Venom calms down a little. Chocolate always does the trick. It also helps him distract from the very vivid image of them biting Dan’s head off. Chocolate tastes better than brains, and is less gory.

 

**_We like gory._ **

 

“I don’t. Usually.” Eddie answers, and he can hear Venom snorting inside of his brain.

 

**_You cannot lie to us. We are one, Eddie. You enjoy devouring “bad people”. Which is a concept we still fail to understand._ **

 

Eddie sighs, and takes another bite.

 

“Anne is happy now.” he says, retaking the issue at hand, lips stained and hands carefully holding the bread so nothing spills. “If she does get back with me… with us… that’s her choice. Not ours.”

 

**_Humans are strange. If our people want something, they just take it._ **

 

“That’s why you’re a weird one, I guess. Even among your kind. You don’t just take everything you want.”

 

Venom doesn’t need to answer, because Eddie knows what they’re thinking. Still, Venom’s feeling of fondness towards him overwhelms him suddenly, and he almost drops their bread. Almost.

 

**_We knew you, from that woman’s memories. Maria’s memories._ **

 

Eddie gulps, dread and sadness pooling inside of him. Venom can feel it, too, guilt twitching inside of Eddie. Tendrils materialize from one of his wrists after a slow movement under his skin, and they slowly become a hand, way too big, resting on his like a silent comfort.

 

**_You were her friend. She loved you very dearly. She reached out to you in her lasts moments. She never intended to hurt you._ **

 

Eddie’s eyes are a little wet as he leaves the slice of bread on its plate.

 

**_I could feel her love, Eddie. We were one back then. You were compassionate, and funny.  A source of happiness. You were good to her. We wanted to feel that, too._ **

 

“You were curious about me.” Eddie murmurs, unable to conceal his tears.

 

**_We are sorry, Eddie. We did not want her to die._ **

 

Eddie knows. Symbiotes don’t want their hosts to die. If anything, they want to keep them alive as long as possible. Symbiotes cannot live on Earth on their own, for long. And Venom, specially, was curious about bonding with humans in a deep way. As a symbiosis, not a parasitic relationship.

 

**_We accidentally damaged your organs, too. That’s why you were so hungry and felt so sick. Maria’s body and mind weren’t compatible with ours, but she was also very malnourished. She couldn’t take it._ **

 

“I know, I know…”

 

**_We are still sorry._ **

 

Venom’s hand softly moves towards his palm, caressing it and holding it with care. With love.

 

“It was Drake’s fault, not yours. It was him who abducted poor and homeless people. He signed their death sentences.”

 

**_You loved her, Eddie. She was your friend. You are allowed to mourn her._ **

 

“Is that what you got from my memories?”

 

**_Yes. We cannot hold secrets from you, but you cannot hold any from us, either. That’s how this symbiosis works. That’s how we want it to work._ **

 

Eddie smiles a little, and licks the chocolate off the fingers of his free hand. Venom almost purrs at the taste, and at Eddie’s tongue on his fingers. Their tongue, and their fingers.

 

“I know it sounds stupid, but that doesn’t scare me anymore.”

 

**_Yeah, you totally sound like a dumbass. A regular human would be scared shitless._ **

 

At that, Eddie does laugh. He doesn’t say a thing, but wasn’t that what made Venom fall in love with him to begin with? He tries to intertwine his fingers with the symbiote’s, but he knows that they are way too big. Still, Venom knows what he wants, and willingly makes them less solid, and easier to hold. Still glued to Eddie’s skin, giving him the safety he craves.

 

**_This makes you feel safer. Less lonely._ **

 

It’s not a question, but Eddie still nods.

 

**_It’s the same for us, in a way._ **

 

“You are being awfully sweet to me today.”

 

**_That’s because you’re depressed, you ass._ **

 

Eddie finally takes their bread back, and finishes it in a moment. They’re still holding hands, or whatever that is. It’s like holding hands with oneself, in a way. A fitting action for the two… for the most pathetic being in the galaxy.

 

**_We love you, Eddie._ **

 

Venom’s voice sounds too sweet inside of his head. He knows they’re being honest. He knows that it’s real, and strong. Not because of Maria’s friendship, or Anne’s conflicted love. It’s all about Venom. It’s all about them. They are his, and he is theirs. They are one, and they are Venom.

 

“I love us, too.” he murmurs, and he can feel Venom twist in delight, tendrils manifesting on his cheek just to be able to caress him.

 

He misses Anne. He misses his old life. A simpler life in which everything was already planned, and stable. He is happy now, though. He does not have everything he wants, but he does have everything he needs. Someone who fits in with him. Someone who understands. Someone he understands without words.

 

“We are still not killing and eating Dan.”

 

**_You know what, Eddie. Screw you._ **

 

But Venom is still holding his hand, and caressing his cheek, so Eddie just rolls his eyes and holds them a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I like reviews more than I like bookmarks, and bookmarks more than I like kudos; but whatever feedback you choose, thank you!


End file.
